Elementals
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: Earth, Air, Water and Fire. What do they have to do with Jenny and Gibbs? For Aly.
1. Intro

**Elementals (aka Aly's birthday fic)**

The Greek classical elements are fire, earth, air, and water. They represent in Greek philosophy, science, and medicine the realms of the cosmos wherein all things exist and whereof all things consist. The ancient Greek word for element (stoicheion) literally meant "letter (of the alphabet)", the basic unit from which a word is formed.

I've written a oneshot for every element and chose a song that went well with it. I strongly recommend you to listen to the song while reading the chapter, it's my way of setting the mood.

Earth: Within Temptation – Mother Earth

Wind: Donovan – Catch The Wind

Water: Ivy- The Edge Of The Ocean

Fire: Bruce Springsteen – Fire

If you still haven't seen Judgement Day you should skip Earth. Major spoilers in there. Everything else is spoiler free, I think.

**_Happy birthday Aly, I hope you like this present!_**

got the songs ready? great, now start reading :)


	2. Earth

_Within Temptation – Mother Earth_

**Earth**

That new team of his never happened. For the second time in his life, he retired. And this time, it was going to be permanent. He was sure of it. There was noting hand no one left for him there. Sure he'd stay in touch with his team. They were family after all, but he couldn't bring himself to walk through those doors again.

There were just too many memories.

Ducky had known. Seen through his usual mask. Everything between them remained unspoken. There was just the invitation: fishing in Scotland. And maybe catch a glimpse of Nessie.

Usually it would've been something to laugh at. Now, it wasn't.

Why hadn't she told him?

Why did she always have to be this damn stubborn?

He wanted to throw something, hit something. Anything to get rid of this anger. This frustration. How could she not have trusted him enough to let him in? Endless questions and endless anger, but no one to direct them at.

His grip tightened around the fishing rod. Anger drawn all over his face.

She could have told him. It had been his op too. They had been in it together and they would've gotten out of it together.

Damn her. Why couldn't she have just taken that shot.

Damn him, for not making sure she did.

There was a soft plunging sound as his fishing rod hit the water.

He'd have to get Ducky a new one.

Finally he rowed the small boat back to the shore.

The last time after Kate died, he'd been ordered to seek counselling. But he already knew the talk that would follow. He'd heard it the first time with Shannon. Just like the last time he only needed his bottle of bourbon to make it through. Even if it reminded him of her.

He'd taught her to drink it. Despite all her protests.

It was the only time he remembered her doing something he told her to.

_Birds and butterflies  
__Rivers and mountains she creates  
__But you'll never know  
__The next move she'll make  
__You can try  
__But it is useless to ask why  
__Cannot control her  
__She goes her own way_

She always followed her own path. Here and there, there were some steps where she went astray but she always came back to her own private road. The one she'd mapped out ever since she was twenty. Her five point plan, she'd called it.

But he was sure this hadn't been on the list.

_She rules until the end of time  
__She gives and she takes  
__She rules until the end of time  
__She goes her way_

He missed her. He missed her teasing, her yelling, their fighting the look on her face when he did something when she least expected it.

Everything. Even that little eye twitch that told him when she was lying.

Roughly he rubbed a few stray tears from his face. There was no sense in crying over spilt milk. She'd told him that. And he'd heard Ziva repeat it to Tony. She probably learned it from Jenny too. He wasn't sure what to think of it. It sounded wrong coming from another mouth. In a voice that wasn't hers.

He put the collar of his jacket up. The weather was glum, clouds covering the sky, small drops of rain falling every few seconds. Typical Scottish weather, or so he'd heard from Ducky. On this moment, it seemed to fit his mood.

_With every breath  
__And all the choices that we make  
__We are only passing through on her way  
__I find my strength  
__Believing that your soul lives on  
__Until the end of time  
__I'll carry it with me_

Somehow his mind drifted back to the letter he found in her study. Well, the attempt to a letter, the only thing she'd written was 'Dear Jethro".

But it told him enough.

_She rules until the end of time  
__She gives and she takes  
__She rules until the end of time  
__She goes her way_

She was going to say goodbye again. Leave him behind, again. She'd planned it all. And after hearing about her illness. His suspicions had been confirmed.

She knew she was going to die in that diner.

And still she hadn't told him a thing. She made a choice, again. And it hadn't been him. Again. She chose to leave him behind. Again.

If he could've talked to her he knew she would've said that it was for his own protection. Using his own rules against him.

_Once you will know my dear  
__You don't have to fear  
__A new beginning always starts at the end  
__Once you will know my dear  
__You don't have to fear  
__Until the end of time  
__Until the end of time  
__Until the end of time  
__She goes her way_

" Dear Jethro," in his head he could hear her read the words out loud. He didn't want to hear it. He'd crumpled the letter and wanted to throw it in the waste paper bin but it had been filled already with the same kind of paper that he'd been holding. His curiosity took over as he emptied it on her desk. Several attempts of her 'dear Jethro' letter hell on the hard wooden desk. One angry one, reflecting. One filled with love. And the others, he didn't even look at them. The tearstains on the paper were enough.

He'd lit the fire that destroyed her house, and the evidence in it, with her two word letter. Everything else, he'd left behind. The other drafts, the pictures, the memories.

He just closed the door and walked down the steps. Calling the fire department could wait. He looked over his shoulder as the flames rose up behind the window.

Sometimes he really couldn't stand her.


	3. Air

_Donovan – Catch the Wind_

**Air**

She sat down for a moment, adjusting the cap on her head. She hated those standard outfits they had to wear at a crime scene. Especially when it was about a hundred degrees outside. And shadow was no where to be found. Her gaze travelled over the scene, her eyes drawn by the familiar head with slightly greying hair.

They had been partners for a few months now. And sometimes she wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to his habits. The cup of coffee that didn't seem to far from his hand at any time, the short answers, his gut feelings and the headslaps. Luckily she was hardly ever at the receiving end of those.

_In the chilly hours and minutes,  
__Of uncertainty, I want to be,  
__In the warm hold of your loving mind. _

She watched as he processed the scene. Randall and Ella, the other two agents on their team seemed to follow every instruction he gave them. He really was a natural leader. But somehow she couldn't see him in a top function either. Even in those few months, his dislike of politics had shown. Clearly. And after he'd found out how much she enjoyed that game he'd left her in charge of it soon after.

The others had been surprised. They'd told her he'd never let a Probie do things like this. Especially Ella had sound a little jealous about the fact. Actually, a little might have been an understatement. Her only female co-worker clearly had a crush on Gibbs. Every single time he walked in to the room, she would flip her hair over her shoulder, smile a little more. And it seemed like every other week the front of her shirt would show half an inch more of her cleavage. She shook her head a little. Besides the not so small fact that he was married, Jethro was never one to notice the women who were desperate for his attention.

And there had been a few.

_To feel you all around me,  
__And to take your hand, along the sand,  
__Ah, but I may as well try and catch the wind. _

She'd seen him with his wife, Diane, but sometimes she wondered how those two got together in the first place. They said opposites attract, but in this case she really doubted it. Maybe that was the reason they still hadn't had children.

Oh she was sure it would have been great to see. A small Gibbs, with those icy and clear blue eyes, eyes that seemed to watch right through you if he had the chance.

He would be a great father. She was sure of it. Spoiling their kids but not too often. Being strict, but never punishing them too hard.

_When sundown pales the sky,  
__I wanna hide a while, behind your smile,  
__And everywhere I'd look, your eyes I'd find. _

She realised in shock what she'd just thought. Their kids. Oh God, she wasn't turning into Ella was she? She would not, could not turn into a love struck partner.

She had a plan, and this was not a part of it.

_For me to love you now,  
__Would be the sweetest thing, 'twould make me sing,  
__Ah, but I may as well, try and catch the wind. _

Ever since that day, she caught herself more often thinking about him and glancing at his desk more often. And she wasn't sure how to stop it. Thinking about anything else only seemed to remind her of him.

But she was not in love with him. Sure, she liked him as a partner. But she wasn't in love with him. That would just be insane.

_When rain has hung the leaves with tears,  
__I want you near, to kill my fears  
__To help me to leave all my blues behind. _

For the first time since she started to work at NCIS she had to use her weapon today. It was strange, she never thought she really needed to shoot at someone. But today it had happened. They had been following one of their suspects to, what they hoped to be a hideout. But it had turned out to be a trap. Three other men had been waiting for them in a warehouse. Four against two. And they had made it through. Neither had been shot, but there were a couple of bruises from diving for cover.

After it had all happened and they had led those bastards away he'd taken her by her arm and looked deeply into her eyes. Asking her if she was okay. He'd remembered that this was her first time shooting at real people.

She saw the concerned look in his blue eyes.

His beautiful blue eyes. And then she realised, it was too late.

She had fallen for him. Hard.

_For standin' in your heart,  
__Is where I want to be, and I long to be,  
__Ah, but I may as well, try and catch the wind. _


	4. Water

_Ivy – The Edge Of The Ocean_

**Water**

There was a certain calm about the water, a comforting feeling. You could feel it every time the small waves crashed against the side of the boat. Powerful but relaxing. These moments were so rare lately, her life too hectic to take enough time to sit down and read a book. But finally, after all this time, she could turn the pages of something that wasn't a case report. She looked up from her book, just for a moment to glance at her surroundings. Water, water and more water. In her mind, it was obvious that there was no one else around for miles.

No one besides herself and the silver haired man behind the rudder. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Jethro caught her look and sent her a smile. This was the first time the two of them were able to take a non work related vacation together. And she would make sure that it wouldn't be the last time.

_There's a place I dream about  
__Where the sun never goes out  
__And the sky is deep and blue.  
__Won't you take me there with you._

"Give it back!"

"Nu uh, it's mine! Daddy gave it to me!"

"Amy, David, stop that right now. And give your brother the ball back."

With an angry scowl on her face her brown haired little girl returned the ball to her brother and stalked off, muttering something Jenny couldn't hear. With one look at both her childeren she went back to her book.

_Ohhh, we can begin again.  
__Shed our skin, let the sun shine in.  
__By the edge of the ocean  
__We can start over again.  
__shaa nah nah nah nah nah nah  
__sha nah nah  
__sha nah nah  
__shaa nah nah nah nah nah nah  
__sha nah nah  
__sha nah nah_

Did she forget to mention that not so small detail? Not only had she rekindled her old love, something else had come of it or two somethings to be exact.

Amy Caitlin and David Jasper, their now three year old twins, their little miracles. They had been quite the surprise and she was the first to admit she hadn't been one of the youngest when she got pregnant with them. But after months of morning, noon and night sickness the had welcomed these two with open arms.

She'd never thought she'd be blessed with a family like the one she had right now. Years of independance had relieved her of her hope. But now she had them, she wouldn't change it for the world.

He watched her as she talked to their children and saw Amy walking away with an angry look on her face. Although she looked a lot like him, her character was all Jenny. She might not have been a redhead but she certainly had the temper. Right now it was adorable to see, but he tried not to think about what would happen if she turned into a moody teenager. It wouldn't be a pretty sight. He shifted his look a bit to watch his son play with the ball he gave him at the beginning of this trip. He did have the red hair, but he didn't show the temper, not yet anyway. He'd like to think that that was something David had inherited from him, something else besides the sky blue eyes which could make mommy do almost anything.

_There's a world I've always known  
__Somewhere far away from home  
__When I close my eyes I see  
__All the space and the mystery_

"Are they asleep yet?"

"After three books and one song, they finally closed their eyes." Jenny sighed as she sat down next to him and leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her.

"That's not so bad, is it?"

"Three books and one song each." He laughed, and she just sighed once more.

_Ohhh, we can begin again  
__Shed our skin, let the sun shine in  
__By the edge of the ocean  
__We can start over again  
__sha nah nah nah nah nah nah  
__sha nah nah  
__sha nah nah  
__sha nah nah nah nah nah nah  
__sha nah nah  
__sha nah nah_

They enjoyed their quiet time together. Watching the sun set over the water. She snuggled against him a bit more, this moment right here, it was as close to perfect that it would get. Jenny felt his fingertips on her arm, tracing lazy circles all over it.

On an impulse, she kissed his cheek, and he looked at her in surprise.

"Thank you, Jehtro."

"What for?"

"Finishing the boat, taking this trip with us. Everything."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He leaned down and gave her a short kiss. When he pulled back, she still had her eyes closed, not wanting their kiss to break. But when he didn't kiss her again, her eyes shot open to look at him. He was fighting back a smirk, and she wondered when he got so playful.

She kissed him instead and let their tongues duel for a moment, she shifted a bit so she was able to sit on his lap. Making it a bit easier for both of them to touch each other. But when his hands started to work on the buttons of her blouse she pulled them back, and leaned back.

"No touching."

He groaned softly. He knew he would pay for his small action, but not touching her was a very unfair punishment in his eyes.

This time, it was Jenny who smirked and then she leaned in to kiss him again. All this time together had taught her exactly which buttons to push, or which spots to kiss. As she was making a path with her tongue from his jawbone to his ear she felt his hands on her hips, slowly making their way to her ass.

She bit his earlobe not so gently. "No touching." And stifled any protest with a kiss.

_Oohhh, we can begin again  
__Shed our skin, let the sun shine in  
__By the edge of the ocean  
__We can start over again  
__By the edge of the ocean  
__we can start over again_

Somewhere along the night, they had both fallen asleep outside on the deck, and when she woke up that next morning because of the soft giggles next to her, she was glad that there really was no one else around for miles. She quickly put her blouse back on and looked at David and Amy. They always were early risers. She nudged them with her head and happily the two snuggled in with their parents. And with one last look at her family, she snuggled against her daughter and fell back asleep. This day could wait a few more hours.

_sha nah nah nah nah nah nah  
__sha nah nah  
__sha nah nah  
__sha nah nah nah nah nah nah  
__sha nah nah  
__sha nah nah_


	5. Fire

_Bruce Springsteen - Fire_

**Fire**

The glass filled with an amber liquid dangled in front of her face while she swayed it from one side to the other. She raised the glass to her lips and emptied it at once. Hoping the alcohol would numb the aching she felt.

She couldn't believe he'd gotten to her. Again.

It was like he knew which buttons to push. Every single time.

_I'm driving in my car  
I turn on the radio  
I'm pulling you close  
You just say no  
You say you don't like it  
But girl  
I know you're a liar  
_

_'cause when we kiss - Fire!_

Tonight she'd locked herself in her study, knowing he was right outside but not ready to face him. He'd been following her all day. Ever since those threats on her life started he'd decided she needed an update of security. And he hadn't left her alone since.

She was sure he only did it to annoy her. And it sure as hell worked.

Jenny slammed the glass down on her desk and left the safety of her study. She found him in her living room. Watching CNN like there was nothing out of the ordinary with this picture.

_Late at night I'm taking you home  
When I say I wanna stay  
You say you wanna be alone  
You say you don't love me  
Girl  
You can't hide your desire_

And when we kiss - Fire! Fire!

"I think my security detail can take it from here Jethro."

The edge was obvious in her voice. And he too knew she was about to lose her patience with him.

" I'm not leaving you alone until this case gets finished and we've found the bastard who's been threatening you."

She walked across the room and stood in front of the tv, successfully blocking his view.

"Go help your team then."

"No can do Jen," He smirked at her. And that was all it took. Jen let out an angry scream and stalked out of the room.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!"

He quickly followed her before she had the chance to get really started.

All those years as her partner, lover and agent had taught him that much. Not to mention his other 'experiences' with redheads. Once they started their angry tirade there was nothing able to stop them. He liked to compare it to a fire, saying the wrong thing would add enough fuel to it to make her explode. And right now, it was too late to roll out the hoses and put that fire out with water.

There was only one solution left. Only one way to stop the fire from exploding

Depriving it off oxygen.

And that was exactly what he did. In one fluid motion he turned her around and with his other hand he pulled her head closer to cover her mouth with his.

_You had a hold on me right from the start_

There's a girl so tight  
I couldn't tear it apart  
My nerves all jumping  
Acting like a fool

_Your kisses they burn but your heart stays cool_

She was too stunned, too angry with him to respond to his kiss. Gibbs quickly pulled back. His mind filled with so many different thoughts he wasn't even sure what to think right now.

Green met blue in a staring match. Both trying to keep the connection without showing emotion.

This time it was her turn to surprise him. Attacking his lips with hers. Not so gently biting down on his bottom lip, making gasp a little in pain. She took advantage of his action by pushing her tongue through the opening of his mouth. Soon, their tongues were involved in a fierce battle. Just like the ones they used to have. The ones she thought she'd never experience again.

She gripped the lapels of his jacket more tightly pulling him even closer. She felt his fingers already trailing a path on her side and his other hand releasing her hair from the clip she'd put it in earlier. He raked through it. Just the feeling of his hands touching her again made her moan in anticipation. The sound was stifled by his mouth but she knew he'd heard it too. She hadn't even noticed she'd undone the buttons of his shirt already but when she ran her nails over his chest she wasn't about to wonder how.

_  
_Breathing unfortunately became a necessity but it didn't stop him from planting feather light kisses at the base of her neck. She arched back, granting him better access.

_Romeo and Juliet  
Samson and Delilah_

_Baby  
You can bet their love they didn't deny  
Your words say split  
But your words they lie_

Suddenly she stepped back. Breaking every contact between them. The raw desire in his eyes held a questioning gaze too. She saw it and smiled reassuringly. H had taken a risk. And he was probably afraid she regretted ti. Not that he'd ever admit it.

She took his hand and led him up the stairs, to her bedroom.

_'cause when we kiss - Fire! Fire!  
Burning in my soul  
It's out of control  
It's out of control_

Instead of putting out a fire he had ignited a much bigger one. And one thing was for sure.

Neither of them would get much sleep tonight.


End file.
